


Fun In Barry's New Apartment

by Cahhwinx



Category: DCU (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen (Earth 24), Cute Moment, Earth 24 (DCU), Fluffy Ending, Hal Jordan (Earth 24), Halbarry - Freeform, Halbarry Week 2020, M/M, furnishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx
Summary: I know i`m posting it late. This fanfic is for the first day of HalBarry Week 2020 - Favorite Moment. Hal is helping Barry to redecorate his new apartment, since Barry was fired from CCPD. But will they be able to redecorate Barry's apartment, or will the circumstances present there take them to another path?This story passes on Earth 24 (Rebirth, which is a continuation of The New 52), since DC never explored this universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 7
Collections: Halbarry, Halbarry Week 2020





	Fun In Barry's New Apartment

Hal arrives at Barry’s new apartment, holding a massive box filled with his clothes and knick-knacks.  
\- Mr. Allen, I believe you ordered a home unpacking service?  
\- I did, indeed  
Barry takes the box with one hand, giving Hal a full view of Barry’s living room  
\- Wow, this was bare when I last came! - Implied Hal  
\- I couldn't stand the mess… So I did some deep cleaning and started making mood boards and…  
\- Do you realize this place looks like it’s taken straight out of Homemade Minimalist right?  
\- Page 22? Yeah, i looked up affordable versions of their pieces, and they didn’t look half bad, Is there something wrong with my recent furnished apartment?  
\- Not at all, Barr  
\- To be honest, i considered going to a… wilder route, but something my dad said to me gave me pause  
\- What did he say?  
\- Barry fiddles with his fingers, looking suddenly nervous  
\- He said, that since that i don’t need to impress him just because he just got out of prison, he said “Just be my boy, don’t alter yourself just because of me”  
\- He’s right Barr, he's your father, he knows you more than anyone, you don’t need to impress him, you already have done that  
\- Yeah?  
\- Yes, trying to live your life on its fullest, even though you were knowing in your heart he was imprisoned unjustly, that’s a really good thing Barr  
\- Yes, I suppose it is… Anyway, now that ‘i'm back at Central City and to my old life again, I’ll finally be able to put this city on it’s track again, i mean, not that Commander Cold is doing a bad job, on the contrary, but it’s good to be back in action, after such a long time on this force quest  
\- I know right, i’ve been helping you on this force quest for quite a while now, i’ve been start to miss Coast City  
\- Hey!!  
Barry playfully pokes Hal in the ribs  
\- Ouch Barr  
\- Sorry not, Sorry  
\- But seriously now Barr, It’s been my honor to help you on your quest, i know you have been quite worried, since all those forces have unleashed  
\- Thank you Hal, i couldn’t have done it without you  
Hal flatten the last few cardboard boxes and stack them up nearly by the door  
\- Thanks Hal, i’ll make sure not to jam them down the garbage chute like last time  
\- Then you are all set  
They hover by the door for a moment, getting ready to go separate ways for the night  
\- Hal, there’s something i wanted to say before you go  
\- I’m all ears  
Barry draws Hal to him, and circles his arms around Hal’s waist  
\- I hope you know how much you mean to me Hal, you’ve done more than help me, but putting up with me as well. You understand the weight on the shoulders that is being The Flash, a superhero, helping people everyday. Having you by my side, this weight ends up being less than it is. From talking about what Zoom was doing, to meeting Fuerza at Corto Maltese, that day was nerve wracking…  
\- But hey, you guys fought at first, but you’re friends now  
\- Really? You’re not saying this just to make me feel better?  
\- Barry, she helped you understand better the Strength Force and helped you fight The Black Flash, that should be confirmation enough  
Barry beams at Hal  
\- I still remember when we were in Gorilla City and saw all those gorillas dead, you encouraged me to move forward and that we would get the bastard who did it  
\- Thinking about it now, are you feeling okay because of that? I didn't ask you before to give you some space  
\- I’m all right Hal, i wanted to move forward but i couldn’t, i wanted to honor them..; But you said that I would be doing it by catching the killer  
\- Bartholomew Henry Allen, are you giving me full credit for helping you?  
Hal kisses Barry gently at the cheek  
\- Okay, maaaybeee, not full credit, but a big chunk, yes. You encouraged me to do most things i couldn't do it alone, and that’s a big thing Hal  
\- Hey, not all of your quest was running to find out about the other forces, we had our wild, adventurous fun, too  
\- Oh definitely  
\- Let’s not forget the fact that we kicked Gemini’s asses  
\- I’m glad you brought that up Hal, Jumping in front of me like that, just to prevent their attack, that was…  
\- Spectacularly heroic? Worth broadcasting to the entire planet? Mind-boggling? Amazing?  
\- I was going to say careless, but that would be coming from a place of worry, gratitude, and shock…  
\- You’ve already said thank you. If anything, it makes us even  
\- Well, I wanted to say it again, Thank you, Hal. You saved me  
\- Saving each other is what we do, right?  
Hal runs his thumb across Barry’s cheek. Barry tilts his face so it brushes his lips  
\- Although you should know, I loved our quiet moments as much, Hal. Simple moments, like right here, right now  
Barry gazes deep into Hal’s eyes, a soft fondness etched into every line of his face  
\- Barry, i’ll always be grateful for the day that I first met you  
\- And speaking of simple moments, I'd love to bounce ideas off of you for the finishing touches. Starting over and decorating is fun, but it can be pretty daunting sometimes  
\- The living room seems pretty well-furnished to me…  
\- Okay, you got me. I’m just finding an excuse for you to stay with me. But my bedroom could use some work…  
\- All right let's go then  
Some moments later  
\- Welcome to my humble abode…  
\- Do you… need all ten pillows Barr?  
\- Actually no, but don’t the pillow covers look so nice together? I made sure all the patterns complement each other.  
\- The only thing i can focus on is your giant comfy-looking bed  
\- I figured if you ever wanted to stay over...or….ummm...yeah  
Barry scratches the back of his neck and then hands Hal a packet of lights.  
\- Pretty - Hal says  
They both stand on the bed and untangle the roll of lights, so they both hold the edges  
\- Maybe we can use tape or something?  
\- Sure. Hal exclaims  
They work in companionable silence, and after a few minutes, a length of the cable is secured in place  
\- Almost...there…  
Barry stands on his tiptoes so the lights hang in on arc. Unable to reach the height he wants, Barry jumps, and…  
\- Ahhhh  
Barry crashes onto the bed, the cables all tangled with his limbs as he takes Hal down with him  
\- Oof  
In a heap of limbs and lights, they both burst out laughing  
\- We were so close Barr, and you look like a walking Christmas Tree  
Barry bites his lip, and then stands up  
\- I’ve got an idea….Gideon! Dim the lights...and give me a fun beat!  
\- “Okay, lights for this room are off. Now playing from Barry’s ‘upbeat jams’ playlist”  
\- I thought Gideon was just at your lab!.  
\- I formatted another one, just for this house. Now, Mister Jordan, let’s dance  
Hal hops to his feet, and they both bang their heads to the rhythm of the music, jumping up and down energetically  
\- Woo!!  
\- Permission to jump on your bed? Hal asks  
\- Permission oh-so granted  
Barry starts to bust an array of silly moves, matching Hal’s haphazard disco choreography. Barry soon doubles over, and Hal can’t help, but join him  
\- Barr…  
Hal look into his eyes, faintly illuminated by the twinkling warm lights  
\- Barr...I want you!  
Barry cradles Hal’s face in his hands, and kisses Hal deeply. Hal’s hands drift to Barry’s waist. Hal tugs him closer as their tongues meet in a tentative dance  
\- I love kissing you Hal, I could do it forever  
\- I hope that’s not the only thing you love doing with me  
Hal grins and pulls Barry down to the bed with him, but their feet get tangled in the lights  
\- Ahhh  
\- I’ve…  
Hal tries to catch Barry, but heir momentum sends them both off the bed and rolling on the carpet together  
\- Got you…  
\- I’m thinking hard no, on the string lights  
Barry laughs as they untangle the lights from each other. Hal cups Barry’s face and kisses him again, each time deeper than the next  
\- Hal, take me right here on the floor  
\- Not one for patience huh?  
\- Not when it comes to sex!...Not when it comes to you!  
Hal wastes no time undoing both of their clothes as Barry gently nibble on Hal’s ear and lower lip  
\- You’re so incredible Barr  
Hal revels in the slopes, and curves of Barry’s body, kissing, touching and rubbing like he can’t get enough  
\- Hal I... I need you to…  
Hal starts to rock his hips lazily. Barry dig his nails into his back, and Hal moans  
\- Yes...fuck yeah, Hal  
Hal picks up the pace, and trails his mouth down Barry’s neck. In a flurry of motion, Barry’s head bumps against the cabinet behind him  
\- Hal, the--  
But Hal catches the flower vase, and tosses it onto the bed without missing a beat  
\- Damn...that was so hot…  
\- You haven’t seen anything yet babe  
Barry basks into Hal’s overwhelmed smile as he takes in Barry’s face  
\- I love you Barry, so much…  
\- I love you too, Hal  
Soon, Hal’s moans mingle with Barry’s as they both reach their breaking points  
\- Oh god...Barry, i’m gonna cum!!  
\- Oh, oh, me too… ohhhhh  
Afterwards, Barry lies nestled in Hal’s arms, listening to his steadying breaths. He rubs circles around Barry’s back with perfect pressure. Barry can1t help but let out a relaxed sigh  
\- That feels so nice  
Don't fall asleep on me now  
\- I’ll try, what’s on your mind?  
\- Okay...so...what’s your biggest takeaway from all that’s happened? Hal asks  
\- Ouch, always the hardest question from you  
\- I think, love and desire are the driving forces of...well everything  
\- Love and desire? You mean the Force Quest?  
\- What can i say, i’m a sucker for wordplay - Barry implies - but think about it… Us at the beginning of all that, how i we overcame our fears, how we learned more about the forces...even all the people we helped along the way!  
\- Wow, that’s deep  
\- Yeah, i hang out with you far too much  
\- What’s your biggest lesson Barr? And are you happy with what you became after all this?  
\- Yes and no, yes because i feel like i’ve come a long way… and no because i feel too many people died on this quest  
\- I know...Psych and Santiago…  
\- There should have been a way that I could save them… - Barry implies  
\- Barr, we can’t save everyone, and that statement should be a Flash Fact  
\- I know, i know… anyway, i think i came a long way since the start, little by little a bird makes its nest right?  
\- Right  
Soon the silence between their conversation stretches longer and longer. Warm under the covers, Barry surrenders to the pull of sleep. Hal circles his arm around Barry’s waist and presses up against his back, Barry pulls Hal’s hand for a quick kiss, and hold it on his chest  
\- Good night, Care-Barr  
\- Sweet dreams, Hal  
They both sleep peacefully through the night, never waking or leaving each other’s side


End file.
